


Party Crashers

by NoelEnough



Series: Party People [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Forced Marriage, Guns, Party, Sex, Shower Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelEnough/pseuds/NoelEnough
Summary: Every year Nathan St. Morrison holds a fabulous party at which the crews of Los Santos take the time to kiss his ass. Every year his daughter, 25 year old Kennedy, says "Fuck you" and hangs out with the Fake AH Crew. But this year, daddy has something else in mind.





	1. Hidden Agendas

          “You’re going to hang out with them all night, aren’t you?” he asked trying to shame me already.

          “If you didn’t want me to be friends with the Fakes, maybe you shouldn’t have let me basically spend ten years with them,” I snapped, not looking at my father while I adjusted my hair. He did this every year when Valentine’s Day rolled around.

          Every year, he put together a fancy party for all the major criminals of Los Santos. Thirteen of the city’s most powerful crews gathered for The Saints’ Valentine’s Day party to bask in my father’s wealth. He used the event to wave his power and resources in the faces of those who were under him, and to remind them where they stood.

          My dad was the leader of the Saints and, even in his advanced age, he was the figurehead of Los Santos’ most powerful crew. He and mom had always made sure that I knew how to defend myself and started grooming me to take over for him from a young age. When mom died in a firefight when I was around fourteen, he had to start taking me with him to meetings out of fear of leaving me behind. Most of the crews wanted nothing to do with me, or wanted me dead out of principle, but the Fake AH Crew was different.

          Jack was the first one to talk to me and soon she became like a surrogate mother to me when I needed it the most, much to my father’s chagrin. Gradually the rest of the Fakes came around and I became an honorary Fake. Dad hadn’t been to keen on the idea, but he dealt with it if it meant that they would be loyal to him.

          “I had to do what I needed to keep you safe dear,” my father reminded me. “Why can’t you cozy up to anyone from another crew?”

          “Because!” I exclaimed as I spun around to face him. “They’re the only group that doesn’t treat me like a potential ladder to success. I’m not dumb dad! I know anyone of them would kill me in a heartbeat if it meant taking over! They put on a friendly face, but I can see it in their eyes!”

          “You just have to prove yourself a competent leader dear,” he consoled and put a hand on my shoulder.

          “’Prove myself’?” I scoffed and swatted away his hand. I saw him wince at the action and I made a mental note to apologize later. Irritating and controlling as he was, he was still my father.

          “How can I prove myself if you won’t let me? I can’t prove myself as a leader if you won’t let me go on heists! If I can’t show them what I’m capable of, they’ll assume I’m useless! I’m 25 god damned years old Dad! I’m not a baby! I’m trained in three different types of martial arts, weapon handling, and passed top of my class in gymnastics. I can handle it.”

          I could see that my words hung heavily on him and I sighed.

          “Don’t,” he said, cutting off my apology. “I understand where you’re coming from. It’s just hard to not see you as my baby girl.”

          “Besides,” he added as he pulled me into a hug. “I’m just uncomfortable seeing you that close to Vagabond.”

          “Please Dad. I’m the safest I’ll ever be when I’m near him. He wouldn’t hurt me, it would mean a war between the Fakes and Saints,” I explained away. I certainly wasn’t going to tell him that I liked being that close to him.

          “You’re safe until he or Geoff decides it’s worth a war,” my father warned.

          The masked murderer was the last one to open up to me. I believe it was during a particularly brutal game of UNO that he finally approached me, and by approach, I mean lunged. It was the fifth time I had tossed a ‘Draw 4’ at him when he was on UNO and he was out of his seat and in my face before Michael could stop him. I laughed my ass off as he growled useless threats at me, even though every gun in the room was trained on him. Ever since then, he and I had grown close. Something about the fact that I wasn’t afraid of him, made him relax around me. Almost like he didn’t need to put up the act around me.

          The fact that he didn’t treat me like a porcelain doll was why I was attracted to him. Even the other Fakes would dawn child gloves when I would get ornery, for fear of angering my father. Not Vagabond; He had man handled me a number of times when I got on his nerves. On my 21st, he slung me over his shoulder when I got drunk and decided to try and fight him. There were three things I remembered from that night: everyone’s hysterical laughter as I beat uselessly on his back, Dad’s flustered shouting, and the feeling of Vagabond’s hand firmly gripping my thigh as he carried me to a couch.

          The memory of that feeling made my heart skip a beat as Dad said something about needing to be wary of the Fakes despite they’re lighthearted demeanor. I nodded absentmindedly as I imagined that feeling all over my legs and hips.

          “I’m serious Kenni!” my father snapped as he saw my dazed look. “Like you said, everyone out there see’s you as a way up in Los Santos, don’t make it easy for the Fakes to use you.”

          “I’ll be fine Dad,” I assured and turned towards the door. I was tired of being lectured, and my stomach growled to remind me that I had a light lunch.

          When we entered the ballroom, almost all hundred some-odd guests were already here and milling around. It was a well-known rule that this was a place where all the crews could come together and worship my father in peace. I made a beeline to the food table and loaded a plate up with snacks before I made sure to greet as many guests as possible.

          I had made my way around the room when I heard a familiar laugh rise above the idle conversation in the room. I politely ended the dry conversation on how I planned to uphold my father’s legacy, and all but ran to find where Geoff was. I found them sitting at a table in the corner talking with some members of another major crew called the Alpha’s. Geoff was really the only one talking to them, the rest of the Fakes were listening and eating snacks.

          “Here comes trouble,” Jack smiled lovingly as I approached. I took the empty seat between Geoff and Gavin after hugging Jack across the table. The Alpha’s excused themselves as a warm chorus of ‘hello’s met me. I smiled in return as Geoff slung an arm around the back of my chair and kissed my temple. I relaxed into my chair at his touch. In some ways, these weirdo’s were more of a family to me than my own father.

          “How you doing kiddo?” he asked and took a sip of his whiskey. As per usual, he was wearing a fresh pressed, tailored suit, his hand and arm tattoos standing out in stark contrast to his white sleeves. Jack was across the table from us in an elegant, black, floor length dress and absolutely beaming with pride.

          “Every year you look more beautiful,” she said as she looked me over in my red, lace cocktail dress.

          “Thanks Jack,” I blushed and reached out to take her hand. My blush was less at the compliment itself, and more at the fact that was what I was going for. I wanted to be stunning for Vagabond. The mere thought that I wanted to be attractive for him gave me butterflies. I had been in relationships before, even if they had been cut short by Dad intimidating them away, but this was different. The calmness that I felt when I was near him was something I had never felt with someone else.

          “And, I’m doing good Geoff. Dad’s getting even more adamant with me becoming leader of the Saints yet also even less willing to let me out.”

          “I noticed that you didn’t come to the Christmas party love,” Gavin mentioned as he flipped through a few playing cards in his hands. Michael grunted in agreement as he looked over his hand before tossing out a few of those candy hearts that taste like chalk. It looked like they were playing poker and using candy as the chips.

          “Yeah, sorry about that. Also about missing the New Year’s party,” I sighed and shook my head. “Like I said, I’m not allowed out much.”

          “Just tell your dad to go fuck himself,” Jeremy said and laid his cards down on the table. The Lads were all wearing similar suits but in different colors. Gavin’s deep blue suit jacket was draped over the back of his chair, Michael was taking off his black, pinstripe jacket as well, and Jeremy’s purple suit made him stick out like a sore thumb.

          “Good luck ever seeing her again then,” Vagabond snorted through a stick of Pocky. I did my best to not stare as I looked him over for the first time tonight. His black suit and white button up were form fitted to his torso and every slight movement pulled the fabric taught against him. It was the same suit he wore to every fancy gathering, and I loved the way he looked like a model in it.

          What caught my eye tonight was the mask. He usually opted for full face paint to obscure his identity on nights that involved eating, but tonight he was wearing a Phantom of the Opera style mask that covered everything above his cheekbones. For the first time, I got a clear view of part of his face. The stubble along his jaw framed his face along with the occasional strands of dirty blond hair that fell in front of the mask.

          He caught me staring and shot me an inquisitive look as he sipped from his Diet Coke.

          “I’m sorry,” I said and looked away. The other’s giggled as I searched for an excuse. “You just look like you’re going to drop a chandelier on someone.”

          Jack and Geoff laughed loudly as Vagabond threw a caramel chocolate at me and rolled his eyes.

          “The one time I try to look nice,” he grumbled. I raised my eyebrows high and put a hand on my chest.

          “Is there a Christine in here tonight?” I teased and I could see a bit of red creep out from under the mask. I couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the thought of him being interested in anyone, but I quickly squashed the feeling. I laughed it away and winked at Vagabond as I bit into the chocolate. Again, he rolled his eyes and took a drink.

          “I have no idea what’s going on,” Jeremy sighed. As we explained the plot of The Phantom of the Opera and why he shouldn’t trust chandeliers, my father walked up. Like soldiers greeting their general, the Fake AH Crew all stood to shake hands with him.

          “Educating the masses I see, Kennedy,” my father said and Geoff and I shared a glance at the poorly hidden insult. He was known to throw shade on occasion, but usually my father was a little more tact than that.

          “I mean, I couldn’t pass it up. Vagabond was so kind as to be a visual for me,” I responded trying to play it off. I heard a short, low growl as Vagabond gently brushed against me to shake hands with my father before taking a place right behind me. I felt a little weight fall of my shoulder knowing he was there to keep an eye out while I talked.

          As we were talking, a member of a powerful crew walked up and stood beside my father. I couldn’t remember what crew he was in just that it was one of the top five, and I recognized his dark complexion and perfectly manicured goatee. He exuded a level of confidence that almost made me sick. I managed to hold my pleasant smile as he made no effort to hide the fact that he was checking me out, his eyes slowly working up and down my body as a smile tugged on his lips.

          Geoff shifted uncomfortably and I could hear Vagabond let out short huff.

          “You remember Oscar, don’t you dear?” Dad asked, motioning to the tall, muscular man who was clearly undressing me with his eyes.

          “I remember the face, but not the name,” I said through gritted teeth as I held out my hand politely. Instead of shaking it, he pulled me to him, wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed the corner of my lips. I felt the corner of my eye twitch with anger as he positioned me be attached to his side and facing the Fakes. I dropped my arm from his side and tried to move but he held me tight.

          “You remember me!” he said confidently. “We spent all of New Year’s cuddled up by the fire while I regaled you with my proudest moments.”

          His hand worked its way down my waist and came to rest on my ass. My smile melted into a snarl.

          “I don’t remember cuddling or anything like that,” I said in a low voice as I stepped away. His hand squeezed the air where I had been, and entire AH Crew stiffened and locked into a defensive stance.

          “What I remember is you repeatedly trying to shove your hand down my shirt while you talked about the time you had troubles escaping MotoCop.”

          I couldn’t help but grin wickedly as he visibly became crestfallen at the soft giggles of the Fakes.

          “Now, Kennedy,” My father started to scold me.

          “What?” I snapped, my head rigidly turning to look at him. I made no effort to hide how mad I was. There was no way he didn’t see the assault that just took place.

          “You each must have someone else in mind, that’s all,” Dad continued.

          “Doesn’t change the fact that he just molested me in front of you and you did nothing,” I hissed. A few people around us had stopped to watch this unfold and I could see Dad’s eyes shift as he looked over the situation.

          “Please sweetheart,” Oscar cooed. My blood ran cold as I gave him a look that made people behind him avert their gaze. “Dressed like that, you should expect everyone to touch you. You clearly want it, why else get all gussied up?”

          The edges of my vision turned red as I stepped forward to get in his face. He stumbled backwards and practically fell onto the table behind him.

          “Listen here prick,” I growled as my fists slowly opened and closed. “I don’t care if you really are God’s gift to women like you think, but if you _ever_ talk about me like that again, I’ll rip your dick off and feed it to you.”

          A hush fell across the room as everyone anxiously awaited the next move.

          “Now now,” Dad finally stammered as he stepped between us. “He’s just teasing you dear.”

          I shot him a look that made him jump. _How could he defend this pig?_ I spun around on my heels and stormed off into a back hallway. I took about ten steps into the empty hall before slamming my fist into the wall. The lights nearby flickered and a glass wall decoration fell and shattered on the ground. The door to the ballroom opened and the sounds of the party filtered in briefly as I pulled my hand out of the dent I had left in the drywall.

          “Jesus Christ,” Geoff sighed as he inspected the property damage.

          “Do you fucking blame her?” Jack exclaimed and took my hand.

          “How can he fucking defend that asshole?” I shouted and yanked my hand from Jack as I paced the hall. “He just fucking stood there and let him touch me like that! His own fucking daughter!”

          I roared with anger and went to throw another punch as the opposite wall. I’m not too proud to admit that I have a bit of a temper, but recently I found my fuse growing shorter and shorter. I couldn’t help but think about how many times Dad had caused me to blow up.

          Before my fist connected, I felt a hand grip my shoulder and spin me around. I wound up again and swung.

          Vagabond’s mask clattered to the ground as he stumbled back, hand rubbing his jaw. I froze, all anger disappearing as I realized what I had done.

          “I’m so sorry,” I muttered weakly as his crystal blue eyes sparked with rage. He carefully prodded his jaw as he bent down to retrieve his mask. He looked over the crack that had developed along the nose and I just stared dumbly as I desperately tried to memorize the way his cheekbones gave him almost permanent laugh lines.

          “I don’t remember Christine punching the Phantom,” he mumbled as he replaced the mask.

          “What?” I asked dumbly. _Did he just refer to me as Christine?_

          “Let me see your hand damn it!” Jack butted in before he could respond. Vagabond walked over and once Jack let go of my hand I instinctively reached out to touch his cheek.

          His stubble was rough on my palm but the warmth of his skin and the way he smiled slightly at my touch made my whole arm tingle. I don’t know if it was a twitch or something else, but I rubbed my thumb into his cheek.

          “I’m sorry,” I said again and threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. His arms wrapped around my torso and I was glad I had gone for a dress that covered my back because goosebumps erupted across my skin as one hand slid up to my shoulder and the other wrapped around my waist.

          I reveled in his tight hug for a minute before I forced myself to pull away and I wasn’t sure, but it felt like he let go reluctantly.

          “How could Dad let that happen?” I asked again as I looked to Jack and Geoff.

          “I don’t know hun,” Geoff shrugged. “I was about ready to cold cock the guy myself.”

          “He’s been watching you all night,” Jack said as she chewed on her lip.

          “He’s also been talking to your dad all night,” Vagabond added.

          “I don’t know,” I rubbed my temples in frustration. “Let’s just get back before people get too suspicious.”

          When we reentered, I got a few glances but no one stared at us so I sighed and relaxed slightly. The Lads were sitting at the table, observing the other party goers as they awaited their elder members. When we sat down with them, their eyes flickered between my reddening knuckles and Vagabond’s cracked mask.

          “Yes?” Vagabond questioned as he put an arm around the back of my chair.

          “Did you do that?” Jeremy asked back and pointed to the mask.

          “Yes,” I said shortly. They all traded looks and grinned.

          “She lived to tell the tale, it must be true-” Gavin crooned.

          “Shut your mouth Gavino,” The older man warned and avoided my questioning glance.

          We all chatted for a while I calmed down. I sighed, close my eyes and leaned back. Vagabond’s arm was warm against my shoulders and I could feel every muscle twitch as he gestured lightly while he talked to the others. I could hear the music change tone as the couples’ dances started, and I smiled at the thought of asking Vagabond to dance.

          “What are you grinning at?” he asked softly and I opened my eyes. The others were absorbed in their conversation about the best place to go get a burger afterwards. For the first time, I felt like I had him to myself and a bubble of privacy had formed around us.

          “Thinking about joining you on your burger run,” I said, only half lying. I could really use a burger and a more relaxed evening. He laughed and his hand rested on my shoulder, his thumb gently rubbing the lace that covered it.

          “I’m sure we could find a way to get you out of here and back with minimal fuss,” he smiled. He scanned my face and his smile warmed a little, making my cheeks warm as a flush spread across my face.

          “Maybe we can get up to no good together,” he whispered. I giggled and felt his arm pull me closer to him.

          “Jesus Christ,” Geoff scoffed making me jump. I had been to focused on Vagabond’s face that I hadn’t realized we were less than a foot apart.

          “Seriously! Take that shit somewhere else,” Jeremy barked, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

          Vagabond shrugged, stood up, and offered a hand to me. I took it and felt like I was floating beside him as he led me to the dance floor. As soon as he found an open space for us, his arms wrapped around my waist and held me tightly to him as I laid my hands on his shoulders. I could feel the eyes on us as we slowly swayed to the music, but the feeling of his body moving against mine was too perfect to let them bother me.

          “What kind of ‘no good’ do you have in mind Vagabond?” I murmured once I was sure no one could eavesdrop. I felt his hands twitch on my waist and I smiled.

          “Well, I was thinking maybe a little racing on the open freeway. Just you and I on my bike as we weave through traffic. Possibly shoot flares at teenagers who hike up Chiliad at night to get lucky,” he smiled. I could feel his breath warm my lips as he chuckled quietly before leaning in to my ear. My heart was racing as he nuzzled away my hair.

          “Maybe we could get lucky,” he hissed in my ear, the sensation sending a jolt of electricity through my body. I let out a shuddering sigh as his hands drifted down to my hips held me firmly. The memory of his hand on my thigh and our proximity to each other gave me chills.

          “Vagabond,” I whimpered and wrapped my arms around his neck.

          “Shh,” he cooed. “My name is Ryan.”

          “Ryan,” I sighed and I felt him shiver at the sound of his name. It was taking every last ounce of my being to not kiss him. I was already going to be chastised for being this close to him, who knows what would happen if I kissed him in front of everyone. Besides, I wanted to save it for when we didn’t need to hold up appearances.

          Someone cleared their throat loudly and made us jump.

          “Dad!” I gasped as he stared daggers into Ryan. Everyone was dancing around the three of us, but no one was trying to hide the fact that they weren’t focused on their partners.

          “I’d appreciate it if you kept your hands off my daughter Vagabond,” my father growled. Ryan obediently released me and I felt my shoulders droop with disappointment as he let go. The reaction didn’t go unnoticed and Ryan gave me a quick wink. Dad huffed as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the dance floor.

          The elevator ride to the floor where his office was dead silent, and I could practically see the smoke coming from Dad’s ears. Tingles still shot through my body as I thought of Ryan’s hands drifting across my back and I bit my lip as I thought about how I could sneak past Dad’s guards to take Ryan up on his offers.

          The idea that I, a grown woman, would have to sneak out of my own home to go see someone chased away my fuzzy feelings. I made a mental tally of all the things Dad had done to control me, and every mark made me angrier. I had ignored them before but now, as I imagined them all together, I realize how much he meddled in my personal life.

          The door closed behind us and I spun around to confront him, but I was met by the barrel of a gun. My jaw dropped and all other thoughts flew away as I was backed up against the desk.

          “Why couldn’t you just be a good girl and listen to me for once?” my father said mournfully as he looked at me through the sights of his pistol.

          “This seems like an overreaction,” I said flatly.

          “Is it though?” he huffed. “I just watched you practically dry hump a mass murderer, that I explicitly told you to stay away from.”

          “Almost everyone in the room is a mass murderer. Now, could you please put that away?” I asked, desperately trying to get him to put down the gun.

          “I tried to give you the chance to back out. I brought over Oscar and tried to entice you with a nice young man.”

          “Nice?!” I snapped. “He sexually assaulted me in front of you, and everyone in that room!”

          “He’s the best for you though dear,” Dad continued. I noticed that he was using his Boss voice with me and the gun was totally still in his experienced hand.

          “He’s the new leader of the Alphas, Kennedy. Those boys are on the fast track up through the ranks in Los Santos. I’ve decided to help them, and I need you to be on their side when I retire.”

          “Why? I thought I was to take over when you step down?” I asked. This was all news to me and my heart was racing. What did the Alphas have to do with any of this?

          “Sweetie,” he cooed and gave me a sickly smile. “Don’t be so naïve. When I go, there will be a power vacuum and everyone will be rushing to fill it. You won’t be able to stop them alone. I need you to be on the Alphas’ good side when that time comes.”

          My heart sank as I realized what he meant and what all this controlling had allowed him to do. He kept me away from my friends, kept me out of reach of influence from the other crews, and locked me away so he could quietly give me to the highest bidder.

          “I’m not going with them,” I growled as my body went numb with anger. “I won’t let you use me as a pawn like that.”

          “It’s not a choice you get to make,” the man in front of me stated. “If you don’t go home with Oscar tonight, I’ll make sure none of the Fakes live to see the sunrise.”

          “I’m not a whore! I’m not a commodity that you can use to as a bargaining chip!” I yelled and stepped into the barrel of the gun, pressing it between my eyes. I saw him falter slightly and I struck him in the chest.

           I heard the air escape from his lungs and I grabbed for the gun, but I underestimated the old man’s strength. He struck me across the cheek with his free hand and the hit made me see stars. He quickly had me on my stomach and held my hands behind my back with one hand.

          “You’re my daughter, and you are mine to do with as I see fit!” he snarled and pushed the gun hard enough into my neck that I felt the sight break skin. “Now you will do as I say, or the Fakes get it!”

          I sobbed in response. My body shook as the reality of my situation hit me and tears streamed down my face. I was released and I continued to cry into the carpet. I wanted to fight back, I wanted to go back to the ballroom and warn everyone, but I couldn’t risk the Fakes’ lives. My father threw a duffle bag at me and stood over me as I sat up.

          “Here are some clothes. The rest are packed up and waiting to be loaded up in the Alpha’s van outside. You’re going to change, clean yourself up to look presentable again, wait ten minutes, then come back to the ballroom.”

          I nodded weakly and he left. The room was silent as I curled up and sobbed into my hands. I screamed and shook. How had I not seen this? How could I not see how he controlled me and not suspect anything more than a worried father. I stood up and started to tear the room apart as my self-pity turned to hate. I flipped the desk over and started to rip the bookshelves from the walls. If I had to be forced to do this, the least I could to is make his life a pain for a few hours.

          I grabbed the corner of the next bookshelf and yanked on it, but it didn’t budge. I pulled a few more times before a grin spread across my face. I frantically threw every book to the floor, desperate to find the right one. Finally, I pulled on a book and a satisfying click made me sigh. I opened the door that the bookshelf had been hiding and basked in the light of my father’s spare armory.


	2. Getting Out

          I shifted the duffle bag of weapons to my back as the elevator moved slowly upwards. I adjusted my pants and my peacoat to better hide the pistols I had shoved into my waistline. There were no guards inside the building, my father knew that their presence inside would put people on edge and make them more likely to sneak in their own weapons. They were all outside guarding the perimeter of the mansion. As soon as I acted, they would move in, so I needed to act fast. I was counting on the stream of people fleeing to clog up the stairwell to slow them a little bit.

          The doors slid open and I took a deep breath before putting on a smile and trying to fake being happy like my father expected. When I entered the ballroom, everyone was facing the center of the dancefloor where my father and Oscar were standing, glasses of champagne in hand. I skimmed the crowd and found the Fakes standing apart from them all near the table they had been at all night.

          As soon as the door closed, all six of them glared at me. I struggled to keep on my façade as Ryan looked at me with contempt.

          “And there she is!” my father announced. “The bride to be!”

          I made my way through the crowd as they clapped and showered me with congratulations. That would explain the glares from the Fakes, they all think I’ve been leading Ryan on.

          “What took you so long babe?” Oscar crooned and placed a big kiss on my cheek.

          “Yes,” Dad said through gritted teeth. “What held you up?”

          “I just needed to gather some things before we left,” I said in the most sing-song tone I could.

          “I just couldn’t leave without some of my things Daddy.” I made sure to pump as much venom as I could into the term I hadn’t used since before mom had died.

          “So you’re ready to go then?” Oscar asked as he reached out to hold my waist. I quickly stepped away before his hand could touch the grips of my pistols.

          “First I need to give these to the Fakes!” I chirped and nodded to the bag on my back.

          “Daddy was so sick on Christmas that I couldn’t make it to their party, so I guess now is the best time to give them their presents,” I explained as I made my way to their table.

          Once I was clear of the crowd I let my face drop to a serious expression and motioned for them to stay quiet. I set the bag on the table and made a show of fumbling with the zipper.

          “Long story short: Dad’s an ass and is selling me to Oscar to ensure the Saint’s legacy lives,” I quickly and quietly explained. “I need you to follow my lead so we can all get out of here alive.”

          I saw them share a glance before gathering in close to me, blocking the crowds view of the bag.

          “What did you get us Kenni?” Geoff asked loudly as he clapped my shoulder.

          “Well, you can take you pick of anything you want really. I’m sure you’ll like them all,” I cooed as I pulled the zipper down.

          Their eyes lit up as the looked over the arsenal I had brought them. I had fit every gun I could possibly cram into the bag. Dad clearly hadn’t used them recently because their red fleur-de-lis was still bright on all the grips. I knew they worked though, Dad would never keep around a useless weapon.

          “Except this one,” I smiled and carefully brought a sawed-off shotgun to the surface.

          “This one is for you Vagabond,” I ran my finger along the barrel. “I hope this can make up for me being so rude to you tonight.”

          “It might,” he shrugged after a moment of fake deliberation.

          “Good!” I clapped and turned to face the crowd. I skipped through the crowd in an effort to distract them from the Fakes rummaging through the bag.

          “Can I say some things before we go?” I asked and gave my father the biggest doe eyes I could muster. “I’m sure everyone is confused and may want to hear my side of this.”

          I stared down Dad as a few people shouted “Here, here!” He glared at me but reluctantly motioned for me to speak.

          “Thank you. So as many of you know, I haven’t been out in public recently. There has been a lot going on here at the St. Morrison house and Daddy has insisted that I stay home to deal with it,” I began and scanned the room. It looked like there were only around half as many people as when I first walked in a little over ninety minutes ago. That was normal. Most people showed up, kissed Dad’s rings, rubbed some elbows, then left to spend the night with people they actually cared about.

          “I met Oscar around Christmas time, and since then it’s been a struggle to keep his hands off me, but Daddy has decided he’s worth wasting time on, so I just deal with it for now.”

          The crowd chuckled at my quips but I saw Oscar glare at me out of the corner of my eye. I smiled at him and he gave me a halfhearted smile back. When I looked back out towards the crowd, I saw that the Fakes had left their table. I searched for them but they had disappeared. For a moment my heart dropped. _They wouldn’t leave me, would they? Would they really just take the guns and run?_

          I stammered for a second as fear washed over me, but before I could panic I caught a glimpse of something black move in the back of the room. Through the heads of the crowd I saw a black skull appear, and one of its crystal blue eyes winked at me.

          “I guess what I’m trying to say is that this is as much of a surprise to me as it is you all, things have moved so fast.” Again the crowd laughed and I took a deep breath.

          “I just want one thing to be known about this whole situation,” I reached into my waistband and pulled out my pistol, causing the people closest to me to back up in shock.

          “I am in no way okay with this. Father dearest is selling me to Oscar as a bride in an attempt to cement his control over the crime world here in Los Santos.”

          There was a stunned silence as this information settled in on everyone. Oscar desperately looked from me to my father behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see the old man. His gaze was fixed on me, eyes hard as he tried to see what to do next.

          “Come on now dear,” Oscar said. He tried to sound calm, but his voice wavered slightly as he reached out to me.

          “Touch me again and I’ll make good on the promise I made earlier,” I growled and pointed the gun at his head. I grinned as he cowered away from me.

          “She’s clearly delirious,” my father addressed the crowd as he stepped forward. “Let me just call the medic.”

          “Put the phone down old man,” I hissed as he held the phone in his hand. I glanced around and the crowd had started to whisper.

          “He knows about the power struggle that will come from him leaving the Saints. He knows that I couldn’t hold all of you off, so he decided that the Alphas were the most likely to survive the war for power. So he pulls me aside tonight, ruining the lovely moment I was having, beats me, and tells me that I’m going with Oscar or else.”

          I could see that I had the crowds full attention, but now it was time to sow the seeds of doubt.

          “If he’s so willing to sell his own daughter to someone like she’s a common whore, think of what he’d be willing to do to you.”

          That sent a wave of murmurs through the crowd and people shifted uncomfortably as it dawned on them that this could be more than a family squabble.

          “Besides, do you really want the Alphas to be the new leaders? A band of scumbags who are led by a rapist?”

          A few people started to make for the door, but then Michael and Jeremy stepped in front of the door. Panic started to filter through the room as Ryan, Jack, Geoff, and Gavin stepped through the crowd to stand with me.

          “Why couldn’t you just shut up and take it?” my father yelled and the room quieted slightly.

          “Because I’m not dumb. You were going to kill the Fakes no matter what,” I snapped. “And I will not let my friends suffer so you can cushion your fall from grace.”

          “Sit down and accept your place you dumb bitch,” another Alpha said as he approached me, gun already drawn. Before anyone else could react, I aimed and fired a bullet into his shoulder. Everything erupted into chaos from there and I gave the others the signal to go.

          “Kill them!” my father shrieked. “Kill the Fakes and the traitorous bitch that used to be my daughter!”

          The five of us on the floor took of through the door and joined the other two in the hall.

          “Where to next boss lady?” Michael asked once we regrouped.

          “Upstairs,” I said after a moment. “There’s a route on the roof I used to escape through all the time as a teen.”

          “To do what?” Jack asked as we followed the surging crowd to the stairwell. “What didn’t you already have here?”

          “Normal teen things,” I laughed as I broke up the stairs. “Mostly for going to parties. That and Dad wouldn’t let most guys look at me in the house, let alone be left in a situation that could lead to sexual relations.”

          We burst through the door to the roof and I checked for guards. I gave the all clear and we snuck around the perimeter. I found the trellis that I had used to climb down the side of the four-story mansion.

          “Sex must have been good to make you want to do this regularly,” Ryan said as he looked over the edge.

          “Usually it wasn’t,” I shrugged and swung myself over. “But I wouldn’t know that until the deed was done.”

          The climb down was rougher than I remembered, and it took all seven of us longer than I thought to get down.

          “No wonder the sex was bad,” Geoff gasped as he touched the ground. “You were already tired just getting to it. Jack, please tell me you parked close to the building.”

          “I think so,” she said and we made our way to the front where the car were parked.

          Vans and limos were honking furiously as people tried to leave the property. We ducked our way through cars until we had reached the far side of the lot where their black and green van was parked. Geoff opened the side door and everyone hopped in. I stopped to look around before I jumped in and froze as an interesting license plate caught my eye.

          “Hey Ryan,” I grinned. “Wanna get up to no good?”

          “This is not the time nor the place to have sex,” He said as he stepped back towards the door. “But I’m open to suggestions.”

          “I suggest you get in the damn van and we get the fuck out of here,” Geoff snapped as Jack started the van.

          “See that?” I pointed to the car that I had noticed. He followed my finger and I heard his chuckle echo through his mask.

          “You mean the van with the plate that says ‘ALFASRUL’?”

          “How about we make it say ‘boom’?” I giggled and I could see his eyes glimmer behind the mask.

          “I think we can do that,” he said and nodded at Gavin. “Wanna help?”

          “Boy do I,” the Brit cheered as he grabbed an armful of sticky bombs.

          “Make it quick!” Geoff barked as we ran to the enemy van.

          Gavin was quick to crawl under the van as I checked the doors to see if any were unlocked.

          “We don’t need to get inside,” Ryan said as he kept a look out. “Though I do like your enthusiasm.”

          “Dad said some of my stuff was in the van, so they’d be able to take me when ever they wanted.”

          “I can pick it!” Gavin called out from under the van.

          “Do it,” I ordered and the smaller man wiggled out from under the car, his suit covered in dirt and oil. Ryan and I kept a look out as the Brit worked at the door.

          “Oi! There we go!” he cheered as there was a soft click and he threw the door open.

          The three of us stood in horror as we saw a dirty mattress with some ropes tied around it was set in the center of the van. All the windows had been tinted so that no one could see into the mobile sex dungeon. The sides were lined with all kinds of toys and lubes, but right next to them were knives and whips with nails tied into it. Strapped to the back door was a camera that pointed directly towards the mattress.

          “Bloody hell,” Gavin whispered as Ryan reached for a box with my name written on it.

          “There’s no way this is safe to use on a person,” the dirty man said and shook his head. The look he gave me said that he was trying to make me laugh, despite how close I had been to being subjected to this. I laughed and patted his shoulder.

          “Geoff’s not going to believe this if I don’t get pictures,” he muttered and pulled his phone out. I looked over to Ryan who was digging through the box he had retrieved.

          “What’s in it?” I asked and leaned over to look in. I felt a surge of heat explode across my face as I saw the boxes contents. Inside were all my personal toys and every panty, bra, and lingerie set that I owned.

          When I looked up I locked eyes with Ryan. He glanced over at Gavin before looking back to me. He pulled up his mask and let me look at his face before pulling me to him so that our foreheads were touching.

          “I promise you,” he whispered, not letting his eyes drift away from mine. “I will never use these to hurt you like those assholes were going to. Unless you ask me to of course.”

          I felt a tear well up in my eye and I laughed.

          “I don’t know what’s worse,” I smiled and wiped the tear away. “The fact that that was incredibly inappropriate considering the situation, or the fact that it was actually kind of sweet.”

          “Both,” he laughed as he pulled his mask back down. “Let’s roll out Gavvy. Geoff is probably about to have an aneurysm.”

          The Brit quickly tossed the last of his explosives into the back of the van and we made our way back to the others. We hopped in and soon Jack was speeding off the property.

          “What took so long?” Geoff asked as Ryan sat on the floor of the van next to me, the box still in his hands. Gavin tossed him his phone and Geoff’s eyes widened as he flipped through the pictures.

          “You blow it up good Gavin,” he growled before he passed the phone to the others.

          “Give it about two more minutes and maybe the bastards will be in there when it goes up,” the smaller man assured him and Jack agreed as she drove away.

          I sighed and leaned into Ryan’s shoulder. He set the box down and pulled me into a hug. His touch was all it took to make me throw my arms around him and start crying as the evenings events finally caught up with me. I cried hard into Ryan as he cradled me in his arms.

          Just as I had started to settle down, there was a loud explosion in the distance made me jump. Ryan’s low chuckle made me practically melt into him as I relaxed for the first time all night. My problems were dealt with for now, and my stomach reminded me of something we had planned.

          “So, are we still on for burgers?” I asked and the whole car erupted with laughter and cheers as the tension evaporated at the promise of food.


	3. Self Realization and Shower Thoughts

          An hour later I was sitting on the couch at the Fake AH Crew’s hideout and watching Michael and Jeremy try to throw french fries into each other’s mouths from across the room, my head swiveling back and forth as I followed each potatoes’ flight. Ryan was seated beside me, scrolling through his phone as he idly twirled my hair with his free hand and Jack was on my other side coaching the boys through their throws. Gavin was seated on the floor in front of me as he watched with as much interest as I had. Geoff had disappeared into the conference room as soon as we had gotten back from the party. He has said it was important, and the other’s let him go so I didn’t argue.

          “Does Geoff do that often?” I asked as the last fry hit its mark and Jeremy choked on it as it flew straight down his throat.

          “Do what?” she asked and I nodded towards the conference room.

          “Oh, that.” She sighed. “No, but he and I knew something was very wrong as soon as your dad announced that you were engaged to a crowd of people that couldn’t care less about who you banged.”

          “I was starting to think that too,” I muttered. “But I have no idea what he could be up to. He never let me in on anything.”

          “Your dad’s a shady dude Kenni,” Michael chimed in. “We’ve had to pick up the pieces of some of his dealings, and it’s never good. The worst was the last time he called us. He had a long talk with Geoff back in November, and after that was when he stopped letting you hang out. Geoff slammed the door hard enough to knock stuff off the walls.”

          “Do you know what they talked about?” I asked. I kind of remembered what they were referring to. Dad had called Geoff with a happy tone in his voice, and when he returned he looked pissed.

          “It’s best if you hear for yourself,” Geoff said sadly as he entered the room. He had his phone in his hand.

          “I just got off the phone with Kdin. I’ve had her digging up dirt on Nathan since our lovely chat, and after tonight’s events I needed her to try and pull the audio from that call.”

          The older man had a sad look in his eyes as he set up the TV to cast things from his cell phone. The room went silent as a wave form appeared on the TV in the center of the room.

          “Brace yourself, Kennedy,” Geoff warned as he perched himself on the arm of the couch next to Jack. “You’re not going to like this.”

          I nodded and shifted uncomfortably. I hadn’t seen Geoff this upset since he and Griffon split up awhile back. The older man skipped through idle chatter as he found the part of the call he needed. I gulped as I heard my father’s voice play through the speakers.

          “So, have you put any more thought into my offer Geoffry?” he asked cooly.

          “Yes, and my answer is still the same. There’s a lot that I’m willing to do to keep my crew on top, but taking an unwilling bride isn’t one of them,” Geoff’s tone was very serious as he talked to Dad. He was probably one of the few people in Los Santos that could talk to Dad like that and still live.

          “I wouldn’t say she’s unwilling. Kenni loves you guys,” my father laughed. My heart sank as I realized what was going on. I looked up at Geoff, but he stared at the screen gravely.

          “Nathan, no. Not only do I _not_ want to be with her like that, but I’m positive I’m not her first choice of lovers.”

          “What are you talking about Geoff? She’s constantly begging to go out with the Fakes.”

          “Probably because it gives her the opportunity to get out and do crew stuff. Also, because she gets to flirt with Vagabond.”

          There was a low growl that came from my fathers end of the call and Geoff laughed.

          “That’s another reason I’m saying no. I’m pretty sure Vagabond would have my ass mounted above his mantle if I so much as hinted towards wanting to have sex with her.”

          I felt Ryan shift uncomfortably and I noticed him cast a glance at Geoff.

          “If you want her to find a crew to ‘hideout’ in, as you so elegantly put it, let her do it herself. She knows what she wants more than you do,” past Geoff tried to convince my father.

          “It’s not about what she wants Geoff. It’s about keeping her safe and still holding up the Saints.”

          “Where the hell do you get off making those kinds of decisions for her?” I could hear Geoff throw his hands up and sigh in the recording. “She’s a grown woman and can think for herself, despite your best efforts to shelter the fuck out of her.”

          “Do _not_ try to tell me how to raise my daughter,” my father growled.

          “She’s raised Nathan! She’s almost half way through her twenties for Christ’s sake! If you want my opinion, she’s better off letting Vagabond toss her around than being forced to be with anyone else. At least he doesn’t look at her like a starving predator!”

          “I didn’t ask for your opinion! I asked for your obedience!” Dad roared back and there was silence.

          “Why the hell does it matter where she is when you kick it?” Geoff huffed. “She’s a clever girl. She may not be able to defend the Saints, but she can protect herself.”

          “There’s more than just that, but you don’t need to know anything about that,” my father responded.

          “If I’m not mistaken, that sounded like a threat,” Geoff’s voice dropped back down to a serious tone.

          “It is,” my father said and I could hear him readjusting in his chair. “If you tell anyone about this conversation, I will have you killed.”

          “Is that supposed to scare me?”

          “If you tell Kennedy about any of this, me killing her will be the last thing you see.”

          There was silence as Geoff mulled over the threat before grunting in acceptance.

          “Good. I can always count on you to see the best possible outcome for you and your band of psychos.”

          The line went dead, and a heavy silence fell over the room. I buried my face in my hands as my body started to shake with a combination of rage and sadness. I was just a pawn to him for some sick game, and I let him use me and my friends to get what he wanted.

          “I won’t lie,” Geoff sighed after a few moments. “I though about calling him back and telling him I’d marry you. After tonight, I really wish I had. At least then we could keep you safe and we’d be able to figure out what the hell is going.”

          “I wouldn’t have gone quietly,” I muttered and rubbed my face.

          “Yeah well, it would have been a little more romantic than a rape van,” Geoff said with a small smile and I could help but to imagine what he would have done to try and make me comfortable with it all. I smiled back and shook my head.

          “Did Kdin have anything else to go on?” Ryan asked after clearing his throat and shaking himself loose.

          “Unfortunately no,” Geoff answered and stood. “But she did say she was making headway on some leads, so we just have to wait until something surfaces.”

          “So what do we do now?” Jack sighed.

          “I think we need to lay low,” Geoff stated, his posture shifting as he entered Boss mode. “Everyone and their grandmother will know what happened tonight and that we have Kenni. The last thing we need is to go out and let people try to take us out.”

          The room nodded in agreement and started to pick up to go home.

          “Where do I go?” I looked around the hideout and thought of which couch would be the most comfortable. The Fakes looked at each other and a grin spread across each of their faces. Before I could ask what they were smiling about, Ryan’s hand slid around my chin and tilted my head back so that I was looking at him as he stood over me behind the couch.

          “I guess you can come home with me,” he smiled and gently pinched my chin. I tried to stand up gracefully, but I tripped over the corner of the couch as I hurried after him. I tried to hide my face as their laughter made me blush. We were at the door when Geoff called for Ryan.

          “Do me a favor? Try not to break her,” Geoff said.

          “I make no promises,” Ryan smiled and looked at me. I felt my heart flutter as his eyes longingly scanned my face.

          For the second time this evening, I floated along behind Ryan as he led me to his Zentorno. I almost sat on the box we had recovered from the Alphas van and stared at it for a moment before tossing it in a nearby trashcan.

          “What was that for?” Ryan asked as I buckled myself in.

          “I’m sure just being in that van contaminated them,” I sighed. “Don’t want to give myself something I can’t get rid of.”

          “Fair enough,” he shrugged and backed out of the garage. “Shame though. Would have liked to see you in that black and white set.”

          “I can get another one,” I giggled.

          “I look forward to it,” he said and looked me over out of the corner of his eyes.

          The ride to his apartment was uneventful, for Vagabond that is. He took a long, winding route through the city at twice the speed limit. No one stopped us, not that they could actually catch us. Ryan took every corner at full speed and shifted through gears with an expertise that made me relax, no matter how close to a pole we drifted.

          “Your dad ever teach you how to drive like this?” he asked as he pulled out of a U-turn that left black streaks on the pavement behind us.

          “God no,” I giggled. The adrenaline was making me giddy and I loved it. I was having the most fun I had had in years.

          “Dad would have killed me if he knew I drove around like this.”

          “But you can?” Ryan asked raising an eyebrow.

          “It’s been awhile, but I’m sure it would come back to me given practice.”

          “Good,” he grinned. “If you’re going to roll with us, you’ll need to be able to keep up.”

          We pulled up to a large apartment complex and pulled into a private garage where he needed to punch in three different codes just so we could get in.

          “It might not be a mansion,” he said as he slipped an arm around my waist and led me through a garage filled with his vehicles. “But I have private access to this garage and the penthouse. I would say it’s easier to secure than a four-story mansion on wide-open property.”

          “We had guards,” I muttered as he hit one of the few buttons in the elevator.

          “What do think I am? Rich?” he snorted and playfully nudged me. “Besides, I like this better than a whole house.”

          When the doors opened to Ryan’s apartment, I had to agree with him. The open layout and wrap around windows allowed me to see the entirety of downtown Los Santos. As decorations go they were sparse, save for a wall of shelves filled to overflowing with books. I whistled appreciatively at the view of the city as Ryan tossed his suit jacket onto a chair, pulled the two pistols I had given him at the party out of his belt, and unloaded them before setting them aside on the table.

          “No gun safe? And an exposed view?” I questioned as I watched him untuck and unbutton his dress shirt. The smattering of scars sent a chill through me as I was reminded that I was about to spend the night with the cities number one hitman and foremost dealer of death. The way he towered over me as he backed me into the wall behind me should have struck fear into my heart, but I’m pretty sure that wasn’t fear that made me gulp and shiver as he reached out and slid my peacoat off.

          “Every time someone enters a code downstairs, an alarm goes off up here,” he explained softly as his fingers moved agonizingly slow down my arms and threw my jacket on top of his.

          “Any time someone enters the elevator. Another alarm. Someone puts in the wrong code? The elevator shuts down until I clear them,” he caged me in between his arms and I whimpered as I watched his exposed chest flex as he pinned me to the wall.

          “No one is going to come in here and touch those guns without me knowing,” he murmured. “As for the windows; They’re military grade. They can handle anything anyone could possibly throw at them. Would rattle the shit out of everything in here, but nothing would be hurt by the explosion.”

          One of his hands cupped my cheek and he leaned in close enough that our noses brushed, the other hand wound around my waist and pulled me flush to him. Instinctively I put my hands up and pressed them against his chest, and I felt his breath hitch at my touch. I shivered as his hands gripped me tightly, a soft whimper parted my lips and his eyelids fluttered shut as he closed the gap.

          An involuntary moan escaped my throat as our lips pressed together and I felt his chuckle rumble through his chest. When he pulled away, he nipped at my lip and I giggled. I melted into his chest and he sighed as I wrapped my arms around him. I lost track of time as I listened to the sounds of his breathing and the traffic on the streets outside.

          “Hey,” he said, finally breaking our embrace and taking my hand. “How about we continue this in the bedroom after I shower? I’d like to wash this eye black off before I smear it all over you and my sheets.”

          I giggled as I nodded and was pulled into the master suite. He left me to my own devices as he entered the in-suite bathroom. I had expected more of a minimalistic look like the main room, but his room was much cozier.

          A king size bed sat pushed up against the wall, a large black comforter had been sloppily thrown over it. On one side there was a nightstand with an alarm clock and a lamp, the other side had another smaller bookshelf with a few well-worn books on them. I was a little surprised that he was such an avid reader and smiled as I imagined him reading Andrzej Sapkowski’s _Baptism of Fire_ on a rainy day.

          I heard the metallic clatter of Ryan’s belt hitting the tiled floor of the bathroom as I made my way to the wall of curtains in the other side of the room. I pulled them aside and looked out at the view from his room. The blackout curtains did a really good job at blocking out the lights of the high rises and street lights that surrounded his apartment.

          I pulled my pistols out and unloaded them before stetting them down on the computer desk that sat on the wall across from the bed, the cooling fans of his PC whirring softly as I bumped the mouse and woke up the monitors. I pulled my boots off and ran my fingers through my hair as a slideshow of video game concept art cycled across the three monitors that surrounded me as I sat in the chair.

          I made an audible sound of disgust as sweat and hairspray had made it all greasy. I felt silly worrying about it, but I really wanted to wash my hair before Ryan ran his hands through it. I could hear him humming through the sound of water hitting the shower floor, and I twirled my hair as I toyed with a perfectly ‘no good’ idea.

          Quietly I padded to the bathroom, carefully pushing the door open to prevent it creaking. The bathroom had a large vanity that ran opposite the walk-in shower that was tiled with grey and black panels. I could see Ryan’s figure moving through the frosted glass that made up the sliding doors of the shower, and my heart raced as I did my best to quietly pull my clothes off. My fingers trembled and I bit my lip as I slowly slid the door open and stepped in behind Ryan. I took a moment to appreciate the man in front of me.

          I could tell which bullets had passed totally through his body, the circular scars mirroring the ones I had seen on his chest. His skin was flushed, and the hot water followed the grooves of his scars and muscles as it flowed down his body. He continued humming as he lathered up his hair with shampoo, the sweet smell of pine and mint permeating the humid air. I bit my lip hard enough I started to taste blood.

          He grabbed his shampoo and held it out behind him as he put his head under the stream of water to rinse. I held still, not wanting to give myself up just in case he was only guessing that I was there.

          “I heard you get in,” he said and wiggled the shampoo bottle. I huffed and took the bottle before stepping around him to wet my hair.

          I wasted no time lathering up my hair, more than happy to let the water run down my back as I massaged the shampoo into my scalp. I peeked out from under my eyelids as suds ran down my face. Ryan had frozen in place, hands still tangled in his hair as he stared at my body. I stepped back into the water and sighed as he watched the warm water and soap run over my chest and down my legs. I saw his Adam’s apple bob as I turned to let the water run over my face.

          “You’ve still got soap in your hair,” I told him, smiling when he gasped as my voice pulled him from where ever his mind had gone.

          “You keep hogging the water,” he growled in my ear as he gripped my hips so he could turn us around. He dipped his head back into the water as I turned to face him, pressing my body against his. His breath hitched as I playfully nipped at his chest.

          “You really want to do this here?” he asked breathlessly as I kissed and nibbled along his collarbone.

          “Why not?” I cooed back. His hands slid across my back as he leaned forward to kiss the top of my head.

          “I can’t argue with that logic,” he chuckled as he pulled me in for a kiss.

          Our hands began exploring each other’s body and our lips never parted for more than a second. An ache between began to radiate from between my legs as he felt the curve where my thighs met my ass. I moaned softly as he gripped each cheek hard enough to lift me onto my toes. He kissed a line down my cheek, biting and sucking a hickey into my neck as a low growl emanated from his throat.

          He grunted as he roughly shoved me against the wall, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of my thighs. I swore and moaned as he sealed his lips around one of my nipples and rolled the sensitive nub between his teeth. I drug my nails across his shoulders as one hand made its way to the small of my back and the other slipped between my thighs. I shuddered and gasped as one of his fingers pushed through my folds and grazed my clit. I felt his moan reverberate through my breast as his finger gently rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves and teased my opening.

          He pulled away from my chest and sank to his knees, placing kisses as he went. He carefully pulled one of my knees over his shoulder and his beautiful blue eyes looking up at me as he kissed my thigh.

          “Fuck,” I whimpered and let my head fall back against the wall. I whimpered again as his arm looped around my lifted leg and use that hand to gently spread me open. His other hand spread around the moisture that had accumulated between my legs before pushed a finger into me.

          I shuddered as he moved his finger excruciatingly slow inside of me as he kissed and bit at my leg. Soon he found the small divot in my walls and curled his finger against it, smiling as I moaned his name. My thigh twitched as he pressed his lips against my aching clit.

          “Look at me,” he murmured. I obediently let my head roll forward to look into his eyes as he fingered me, immediately moaning at the sight.

          “Stop teasing me,” I whined and tugged at his hair.

          “What do you want then?” he asked before dragging his tongue across my exposed folds.

          What _did_ I want? I had never gotten this far when I imagined finally getting him alone, and the way he sucked and licked at my aroused clit made it hard to think. I wanted him to grip me tight, like he had at my party. I wanted him to throw me around and treat me roughly like no one else would. Like no one else could.

          “Fuck me hard,” I groaned as I thought of all the times he hadn’t been afraid to put me in my place when I lost my temper.

          “How hard?” he growled. My body shuddered as he removed his fingers from me and untangled himself from my leg. He reached out and turned off the water that had started to get cold. He stood and let his hands wander around my body as he waited for my response.

          His eyes had darkened, and I remembered a conversation I had with my father months ago as we watched through security cameras as the Fakes helped with a heist.

          “That’s a true killer,” Dad had said as we watched Vagabond blow a guards head off. The look in his eyes was similar to the one I was getting now. Like he was thirsty for something.

          “He’s someone who gets off on the screams of others.”

          Dad’s words echoed through my head as one of Ryan’s hands ghosted across my throat. I smiled as I remembered how that though had helped me get myself off that night.

          “Make me forget how shitty my night has been,” I growled as I wrapped my fingers around his throbbing cock. “Fuck me until all I can do is scream your name.”

          As soon as the last words left my lips, his hand was gripping my throat. Instinctively, my hands gripped at his arm but his grip was enough to control me without blocking off my windpipe.

          “You sure that’s what you want?” His voice was impossibly low and the darkness in his eyes deepening as I nodded. A wicked grin spread across his face and I felt my body ache for him.

          “Here I was, thinking you’d want our first time to be slow and sensual,” he chuckled and released me. I gasped and felt my knees tremble in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's where it's going to end unless people want the rough sex that is inevitably going to happen.


End file.
